Normal?
by shiraiden sanji
Summary: Sungmin merasa keadaan sekitarnya itu abnormal, bukan dalam konteks negatif juga sih. dan apa yang dikatakan Henry sampai membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun shock? RnR yaa
1. Chapter 1

Title : Normal?

Genre : Family, romance(dikit)

Rating : T

Warning : typo, abal, boyslove a.k.a shounen ai, dan banyak kekurangan lainya

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Summary :

Sungmin selama ini berada ditengah-tengah keluarganya yang abnorman, bukan dalam konteks negatif. AAARRGGHH, author beneran bebal kalo disuruh bikin summary!

.

.

Anggap Sungmin gak punya otot dan gak manly

.

.

.

Sungmin p.o.v

Hai, aku Lee Sungmin, tujuh belas tahun, seorang namja yang agak bermasalah dengan sebuah kata, normal. Keadaan normal. Sebuah kalimat yang jauh dari kehidupanku. Mulai dari keluarga, wajah, maupun hidupku, semuanya abnormal. Bukan dalam konteks negatif juga sih.

Keluarga. Apa memiliki dua ayah dan satu ibu yang semuanya adalah pria bisa disebut normal? Rasanya tidak. Apa memiliki hyungdeul yang taraf keakraban satu sama lain terlalu ekstrim bisa disebut normal ? Sayangnya tidak juga. Ditambah orangtua dan anak memiliki marga yang berbeda.

Lalu wajahku. Kenapa kusebut abnormal, karena wajahku terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja! Dan hal itu cukup mengesalkan bagiku. Aku tidak pernah diterima yeoja yang aku tembak. Tebak apa alasannya, mereka tidak ingin pacaran denganku karena mereka takut kalah manis dariku. Astagaa! Apa mereka tidak bisa lihat ke-manly-anku? Menyebalkan!

Dan saudara-saudaraku, rasanya sudah biasa melihat keabnormalan mereka dirumah. Aku punya lima saudara, dua Hyungdeul dan tiga namdongsaeng. Pertama hyungdeulku, namanya Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Hyungdeulku terlalu dekat untuk ukuran 'ikatan saudara'. Apa termasuk normal kalau kau melihat kakak-kakakmu dalam keadaan sedang berciuman dikamar kakak keduamu? (sumpah! Aku gak lagi ngintip lho! Jendelanya sudah terbuka dari sananya!) kurasa tidak. Dan saat aku bilang pada ayah-ayahku, mereka hanya tertawa sembari berkata "ahh, indahnya masa muda." Benar-benar keadaan yang abnormal.

Keadaan dongsaeng-dongsaengku juga tidak kalah abnormalnya dengan hyungdeulku. Dongsaeng-dongsaengku, Kibum dan Taemin, mereka sudah bertunangan sejak masih berada dibangku tk. Salahkan ummaku yang dengan santainya menjodohkan mereka berdua dengan anak temannya. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka ditunangkan dengan seorang NAMJA! Bayangkan! Tapi sepertinya baik Kibum ataupun Taemin nyaman-nyaman saja dengan tunangan mereka. Tidak ada yang keberatan. Kibum yang berbeda satu tahun dariku ditunangkan dengan Choi Siwon yang seumur denganku, dan taemin yang tiga tahun dibawahku ditunangkan dengan Choi Minho, adik tunangan Kibum, yang seumur dengan Kibum. Kurasa dirumah ini tinggal aku dan dongsaengku yang satu lagi, Henry, yang normal. Mungkin.

End Sungmin P.O.V

Pagi yang sibuk seperti biasanya dikediaman keluarga Lee. Sang umma, Key, sedang sibuk memasak didapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga dan calon keluarganyanya. Sang kepala keluarga, Lee Jinki alias Onew sedang mengobrol dengan calon menantu mereka –Siwon dan Minho yang sudah stay dirumah itu sejak pagi sekali– hari ini bukan gilirannya membangunkan anak-anaknya yng memang susah sekali bangunnya. Sang wakil kepala keluarga, Kim Jonghyun, yang mendapatkan giliran untuk membangunkan anak-anak sedang berdiri didepan kamar Henry dan Taemin sembari menggedor-gedor pintunya menyuruh mereka segera mandi dan turun untuk sarapan.

"sarapan sudah siap! Ayo berkumpul!" teriak Key daari ruang makan. Onew dan Choi bersaudara segera duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Choi bersaudara memang biasa sarapan dirumah ini sekalian menjemput tunangan mereka.

"mana anak-anak itu!" gerutu Key saat anak-anaknya tidak muncul juga. Jonghyun turun sambil menggerutu. Kentara sekali dia sedang kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Onew

"Mereka susah sekali dibangunkan. Bahkan Tataem dan Mochi baru mandi. Harusnya mereka sudah turun dari tadi." Kata Jonghyun sebal. Onew menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, menyalurkan keprihatinnya.

"Pagi semua!" seru Eunhyuk dari tangga. Eunhyuk turun bersama Sungmin. Kalau Eunhyuk turun dengan ceria dan semangat, Sungmin sebaliknya. Mukanya masih mengantuk dan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Sungmin duduk diseberang Siwon sementara Eunhyuk duduk disebelah Jjong appa.

"Astaga, kenapa anak umma yang manis ini tidak semangat?" tanya Key sembari mendatangi Sungmin dengan sisir ditangannya. Dengan telaten Key merapikan rambut Sungmin yang acak-acakan. Jonghyun memperhatikan tampang anaknya yang masih mengantuk itu,

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman lagi?" tanya Jonghyun yang langsung dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin. Onew melemparkan korang tepat kekepala Sungmin, membuat Sungmin melayangkan deathglare ke appa tercintanya itu,

"matamu semakin mirip mata panda." Ejek Onew memancing tawa dari semua yang ada diruang makan,

"Appa!" seru Sungmin kesal. Namja manis itu lalu menangkupkan kepalanya dimeja. Sungmin pasti akan tertidur kalau Siwon tidak membangunkannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian barulah semuanya berkumpul dimeja makan. Onew segera memimpin mereka semua untuk berdoa dan memulai sarapan.

"Hari ini sebisa mungkin kalian ada di rumah." Kata Onew pada anak-anak mereka.

"Kenapa harus ada diruma, umma?" tanya simaknae Taemin,

"nanti juga kalian tahu." Jawab Key. Taemin mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat." Nasihat Jonghyun. Anak-anaknya mengangguk.

Sungmin berangkat bersama Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka satu sekolah, Minho juga sekolah disekolah yang sama sih, tapi dia harus mengantarkan Taemin ke SMPnya, kalau Henry biasanya diantar Onew karena SMPnya dekat dengan kantor Onew. Taemin itu kelas dua sementara Henry kelas tiga. Nah kalau Hyungdeulnya, mereka sudah Kuliah dan kuliah di Universitas yang sama, satu angkatan beda fakultas. Mereka biasanya berangkat bersama naik motor Donghae hyung.

"Minnie, kenapa kau kurang tidur? Bukannya tugas-tugasmu sudah selesai semua?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik Sungmin dari kaca spion(Siwon sedang menyetir). Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya menatap malas Siwon. Jangan menyangka Siwon selingkuh terang-terangan dengan Sungmin didepan Kibum, karena Siwon sudah cinta mati pada Kibum, perhatian Siwon pada Sungmin semata karena Sungmin adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Siwon. Siwon yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu menyikut Kibum meminta jawaban, kan Kibum sekamar dengan Sungmin.

"Ditolak Sunny noona." Jawab Kibum singkat, lalu kembali pada bukunya. Siwon mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak siswa lain di SHS yang ingin jadi pacarmu." Hibur Siwon, Sungmin lagsung memelototi Siwon,

"Apa?" tanya Siwon, Sungmin mendengus,

"Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan siswa, aku hanya mencari pacar seorang SISWI!" seru Sungmin kesal menekankan kata siswi.

"Apa bedanya hyung. Kau bisa jadi seorang uke." celetuk Kibum . Sungmin menggeplak kepala Kibum keras membuat sang korban meringis.

"Hey adik bodoh, aku ini masih suka wanita cantik. Lagian apa maksudmu dengan uke, aku ini terlalu manly untuk jadi seorang uke sepertimu atau Taemin!"

Kata-kata Sungmin tersebut langsung mengundang tertawaan dari Siwon dan dengusan dari Kibum.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin garang,

"Apanya darimu yang manly, hyung?" tanya Kibum sadis, Sungmin menggetok kepala Kibum keras ,

"Tapi itu kenyataan hyung," protes Kibum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Sungmin tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kibum karena itu memang kenyataan.

.

.

.

Disekolah,

Siwon dan Sungmin berjalan bersisian menuju kelas mereka karena kebetulan mereka satu kelas. Sedari tadi Sungmin berjalan menunduk membuat Siwon khawatir calon kakak iparnya ini akan menabrak sesuatu.

"Kalau kau berjalan menunduk terus, kau bisa menabrak orang, Min." Nasihat Siwon, tapi Sungmin tidak menggubrisnya. Tetap saja jalannya menunduk.

Dan benar saja, saat dipersimpangan koridor, Sungmin menabrak seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa orang. Sungmin terjatuh kelantai dengan tidak elit.

"Gyaa, Sungmin!" seru Siwon sambil segera membantu Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin cepat-cepat membersihkan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya dan langsung meminta maap pada orang yang ditabraknya yang ternyata adalah sunbae kelas tiga.

"maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku tidak melihat kalian tadi." Kata Sungmin sambil menunduk. Malu sekali rasanya menabrak sunbae sampai terjatuh tidak elit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sunbae yang Sungmin tabrak, membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin kira dia akan dimarahi, atau setidaknya, ditatap dengan tatapan sinis. Nyatanya, sunbae itu malah membantu Sungmin membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya.

"Aah, terimakasih sunbae. Sungmin, ayo, kita sudah telat." Siwon menarik Sungmin sembari memberi salam pada sunbae itu. Sungmin hanya pasrah ditarik Siwon.

Setelah Sungmin tidak terlihat lagi, dua orang yang ditabrak Sungmin saling berpandangan,

"Yang itu?" tanya anak yang berambut merah, anak satunya, yang berkulit pucat mengangguk.

"imut." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sungmin. Namja manis itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil bersiul-siul. Siulannya berhenti saat dia tidak melihat siapapun dirumah padahal biasanya jam segini Henry sedang menonton tv dan Minho dan Taemin sedang bermain diruang tamu.

"Kemana semua orang ?"

Sungmin mencari disetiap ruangan, namun tidak ada siapapun. Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sungmin kaget saat membuka pintu kamar, Hyungdeulnya ternyata sedang berkumpul disana.

"Hyungdeul? Kenapa kalian sudah pulang? Dan kenapa berkumpul dikamarku?" tanya Sungmin heran, tidak biasanya hyungdeulnya sudah pulang jam segini, biasanya juga mereka pulang menjelang malam.

Donghae menarik Sungmin untuk duduk dikasur,

"Kami disuruh umma untuk mengepak pakaian dan buku pelajaranmu." Kata Donghae sementara Eunhyuk meneruskan kegiatannya memasukkan baju-baju Sungmin ke koper.

"Hah, kenapa begitu?" tanya Sungmin bingung, tiba-tiba Sungmin memasang wajah kaget dangan tangan dipipi dan mata melotot,

"Jangan-jangan aku diusir umma gara-gara nilai olahragaku jelek!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba.

BLETAKK, Donghae menggetok kepala Sungmin,

"Jangan Lebe ah!" seru Donghae, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Kalau bukan diusir, kenapa barang-barangku musti dipak?" tanya Sungmin lagi, Donghae mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya umma merencanakan sesuatu." Gumam Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk,

"sepertinya umma akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, Ming." Kata Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu mendengus kesal,

"Umma dan rencana abnormalnya!" gerutu Sungmin, Donghae tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sungmin.

"Oh iya, Onew appa juga menyuruh kita untuk tidak kemana-mana malam ini, sepertinya akan ada tamu." Kata Donghae

"Dan Jjong appa menyuruh kita berpakaian rapi untuk nanti malam." Lanjut Eunhyuk. Sungmin merebahkan diri ditempat tidurnya lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal.

'kalau Umma dan appadel sudah berkomplot seperti ini, pasti mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang benar-benar abnormal. Dan sepertinya korban kali ini adalah aku, argh!' Keluh Sungmin dalam hati.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling pandang lalu berbarengan menatap adiknya yang paling imut ini dengan pandangan prihatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, Key, Onew dan Jonghyun pulang bersamaan. Key langsung berlari kekamar Sungmin, memeriksa hasil kerja anak-anak tertuanya. Onew langsung menyerahkan makanan yang dia bawa ke Kibum dan menyuruh Kibum menatanya di meja makan. Sementara Jonghyun langsung menmeriksa pakaian yang dikenakan anak-anaknya satu persatu dimulai dari Eunhyuk sampai sang maknae, Taemin.

"Umma, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya sang maknae saat mereka sudah berkumpul diruang tengah. Key tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Taemin,

"Malam ini akan ada tamu istimewa, sayang, karena itu kita harus siap-siap." Jawab Key lembut. Sungmin memutar matanya,

"kalau hanya tamu istimewa, kenapa barang-barang Minnie hyung harus dipack?" tanya Henry, Key tidak menjawab melainkan hanya melempar senyum ke Sungmin.

"Nanti juga kalian tahu."ujar Jonghyun pada anak-anaknya.

TING TONG, mendengar bel berbunyi, Key segera pergi keruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian Key datang bersama tiga orang asing, dua orang namja dan satu orang yeoja. Dua diantara mereka tampak seumuran Key sementara yang satu lagi, namja, sepertinya seumuran Sungmin. Key memperkenalkan mereka pada anggota keluarganya,

"Kalian semua, kenalkan ini keluarga Cho, tuan Cho itu teman karib appa kalian."

"hyung, bukankah itu Kyuhyun Sunbae?" bisik Kibum pada Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, baru saja tadi pagi dia menabrak namja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Oh, ini Sungmin? Wah, manisnya!" ujar nyonya Cho sembari tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin, para orang tua yang lain tersenyum melihat hal itu, sementara Sungmin sendiri hanya terdiam bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu?" Ajak Onew sambil menggiring mereka semua ke ruang makan. Entah hanya perasaan Sungmin saja, atau dari Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya? Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena setiap Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pasti sedang menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, duduklah disebelah Sungmin." Kata Jonghyun.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang. Sesekali orang tua mereka mengobrol tentang hal-hal ringan, terkadang Key dan nyonya Cho mengobrol cekikikan sembari menatap Sungmin, membuat yang ditatap merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai. Kini semuanya sedang berkumpul diruang tamu. Ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan kata para orang tua. Firasat buruk Sungmin semakin besar saat lagi-lagi dia dan Kyuhyun disuruh duduk bersebelahan.

"Sebenarnya keluarga Cho kemari itu karena ingin melihat calon menantu mereka." Kata Onew pada anak-anaknya. Kontan semua ank-anaknya terkejut, calon menantu? Siapa?

"Siapa umma?" tanya Henry, Tuan dan nyonya Cho tersenyum pada mereka,

"Sungmin-ah, mau kan jadi menantu kami dari anak laki-laki kami satu-satunya ini?" tanya nyonya Cho sambil melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Sungmin langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget, begitu juga dengan saudaranya yang lain.

"Tentu saja mau! Iya kan Minnie?" serobot Key sembari menatap Sungmin tajam, Sungmin yang memang sangat takut denga tatapan mata ummanya langsung mengangguk spontan. Tuan dan nyonya Cho tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, rencana kita yang itu bisa dilakukan kan, Key-ah?" tanya nyonya Cho, Key langsung mengangguk,

"Bahkan barang-barangnya sudah dibereskan, tinggal diangkut." Ujar Key. Sungmin menatap sang umma bingung, rencana apa?

"Rencana apa maksud umma?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Key tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, senyum yang Sungmin tahu mengandung racun!

"Mulai malam ini, kau akan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun." Kata Key yang langsung disambut dengan seruan terkejut dari anak-anaknya yang lain. Sementara Sungmin, dia speechless.

"Iya, selama ini dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul ini, katanya ingin mandiri. Tapi kami tetap saja waswas dengan keadaannya, apalagi anak ini kan cuek sekali pada keadaannya sendiri," ujar nyonya Cho, "Apalagi katanya Sungmin-ah pandai memasak, jadi kami tidak akan waswas lagi kalau Sungmin-ah tinggal denganKyuhyun, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak akan terlalu sering makan diluar."

"Lagipula kalian bisa menjadikan ini sebagai ajang untuk saling mengenal kan." Tambah Key.

"Nah, kalau sudah jelas, kami pulang dulu, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Kata tuan Cho. Mereka semua pun berdiri,

"Kyu, bantu Sungmin membawa barang-barangnya kemobil." Kata nyonya Choi, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ujar Key pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Key.

Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Ayo kita lihat.

Sungmin masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, kentara sekali masih syok mendengar apa yang diputuskan sepihak oleh orang tuanya. Otaknya masih blank.

"Hyung, hyung tidak apa-apa?" tany Taemin takut-takut, Donghae mengayunkan tangannya didepan muka Sungmin, berusaha menyadarkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Min? Min?" Eunhyuk menggucang-guncang bahu Sungmin. Sungmin langsung sadar dari trans-nya, lalu dia menatap saudaranya satu persatu hingga akhirnya memeluk Eunhyuk sambil menangis,

"HUEEEEE! KENAPA HIDUPKU TIDAK PERNAH NORMAAAALL!"

**TBC** or **END**?

.

.

Gimana readers, masih mau bersambung, atau cukup jadi oneshoot ajja?

Semua tergantung reviewmu! Makanya ayo review!(kok berasa iklan yaa?)

.

.

Oh iya, ada sunbae yang ngasih tau author masalah guideliness,

Jujur, author bingung...

.

Kalau untuk author sendiri, author kayaknya bakal ngambil sikap kayak gini,

Author bakal tetep nulis ff kya gini di fandom ini selama masih ada author-author lain yang

Juga masih berkarya di fandom ini dan juga selama masih ada readers yang mau baca(makanya review supaya author tau fic ini ada yang baca, flame juga gapapa deh). Gak apa-apa deh ngelanggar, selama ngelanggarnya bareng-bareng.. hehe...

.

.

.

**Review yaaaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Normal?

Genre : Family, romance(dikit)

Rating : T

Warning : typo, abal, boyslove a.k.a shounen ai, dan banyak kekurangan lainya

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Summary :

Sungmin selama ini berada ditengah-tengah keluarganya yang abnorman, bukan dalam konteks negatif. AAARRGGHH, author beneran bebal kalo disuruh bikin summary!

.

.

Anggap Sungmin gak punya otot dan gak manly

.

.

Disini Sungmin lebih muda dari Kyuhyun setaun

.

.

Sungmin POV

"ini apartemenku. Kau bisa lihat-lihat dulu." Perkataan Kyuhyun sunbae menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Sekarang kami sudah ada didepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun sunbae, eh bukan, apartemen kami. Orang tua Kyuhyun sunbae hanya mengantar kami sampai depan gedung apartemen. Awalnya kukira apartemen milik Kyuhyun sunbae itu apartemen mewah, mengingat orangtua Kyuhyun sunbae itu orang berada –dilihat dari perbincangan mereka dengan Onew appa– dan sepertinya sangat perhatian pada anak bungsunya ini –tadi nyonya Cho bilang Kyuhyun punya satu noona–. Ternyata aku salah. Apartemennya biasa-biasa saja, tergolong kecil malah.

Apartemennya terdiri dari lima ruangan. Dua kamar tidur berukuran 3X4, satu ruang tamu yang sekaligus menjadi ruang nonton tv, lalu ada dapur kecil tempat memasak, dan ruangan terakhir adalah kamar mandi, kamar mandinya hanya ada satu.

Astaga, kenapa rasanya aku seperti pengantin baru yang baru pindah rumah?

"Sunbae, aku tidur dimana?" tanyaku, Kyuhyun sunbae menunjuk kamar yang letaknya dekat dapur,

"Dikamar itu, kamar depan itu kamarku." Katanya. Akupun memasukkan barang-barangku kekamar itu.

Selesai beres-beres, aku keluar kamar, rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku mengurung diri dikamar. TOK! TOK! TOK! Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen, Kyuhyun sunbae segera membukakan pintu untuk si tamu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja cantik masuk dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sunbae erat,

"Kyu, aku kangeeen!" seru yeoja itu, lalu tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearahku, tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya menjadi datar dan dingin,

"Kau Lee Sungmin?"

End Sungmin POV

"Kau Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk, dia tidak tahu kenapa yeoja itu menatap dia dingin.

'jangan-jangan dia pacarnya Kyuhyun sunbae.' Batinnya agak ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu memeluk Sungmin sambil meloncat-loncat ceria seperti anak kecil. Sungmin yang bingung tidak membalas pelukkan itu, tetapi malah melanyangkan pandangan bingung kearah Kyuhyun, yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan angkatan bahu.

"GYAAAA! IMUTNYAAAAAA!" teriak yeoja itu sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin, dengan susah payah Sungmin melepaskan diri dari yeoja itu. Baru saja yeoja itu akan memeluk Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun sudah menarik Sungmin menjauh,

"Noona, hentikan. Lihat Sungmin jadi ketakutan." Kata Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu nyengir tanpa dosa,

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan. Aku Cho Ahra, noonanya Kyuhyun." Kata yeoja itu yang ternyata Ahra, Sungmin otomatis membungkukkan badan sopan,

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Kata Sungmin sopan. Ahra mencubit pipi Sungmin lagi, yang langsung dilepaskan oleh Kyuhyun, Ahra menatap Kyuhyun kesal, namun sedetik kemudian berubah jadi berbunga-bunga saat memandang Sungmin,

"Ah, kau imut sekali, sopan lagi. Tidak seperti pemuda yang satu ini." kata Ahra sambil sekilas menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal,

"Aku senang sekali karena calon adik iparku seimut ini." lanjutnya.

Ahra memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Kyuhyun dan tiga bingkisan pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun merengut,

"kenapa aku hanya dapat satu sementara Minnie dapat tiga?" protesnya yang langsung disambut deathglare dari Ahra.

'Minnie?' batin Sungmin aneh,

"Karena Sungmin calon adikku tentu saja." Kata Ahra, "Min, coba kau buka yang di plastik putih, itu warna pink lho! Kau suka pink kan?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan, namja manis itu membuka hadiah yang Ahra berikan, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan yang memang berwarna pink.

"Kamshahamnida Ahra-ssi."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel -ssi, panggil aku Ahra noona, kau kan calon adikku!" kata Ahra, "jam itu pasangannya jam milik Kyuhyun. Coba kau buka Kyu,"

Kyuhyun membuka hadiahnya. Ternyata benar, hanya saja jam milik Kyuhyun berwarna biru gelap.

Ahra pamit pulang, katanya masih ada hal yang harus dilakukannya dirumah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengantarnya sampai pintu.

"Sungmin-ah, hati-hati pada Kyu. Meskipun terlihat kalem, Kyu itu jail lho!" seru Ahra tepat sebelum pintu ditutup –atau lebih tepatnya dibanting– oleh Kyuhyun.

.

"Coba buka hadiah lain dari Ahra noona." Kata Kyuhyun, "Pasti yang aneh-aneh!" gerutunya. Sungmin menurut saja. Dibukanya hadiah yang ada diplastik berwarna biru, ternyata isinya adalah boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang sangat imut. Aura Sungmin langsung berubah muram,

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng,

"Tidak. Suka kok!" bantah Sungmin tidak semangat 'namja mana yang suka diberi boneka imut?' katin Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk,

"Buka yang satu lagi." Kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka hadiahnya yang terakhir. Mukanya langsung memerah melihat apa isi hadiahnya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat benda yang dipegang Sungmin jadi terlihat. Kyuhyun langsung ikut-ikutan memerah melihat apa yang diberikan sang kakak, sebuah gaun tidur berwarna pink yang agak transparan dan pendek sekali –Bisa dipastikan siapapun yang memakainya, sebagian besar pahanya akan terlihat–. Kyuhyun melemparkan gaun tidur itu kekamarnya.

"Noona ada-ada saja." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 tapi Sungmin belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari mimpinya. Kalau dirumahnya, ada Jjong appa atau Onew appa yang akan membangunkannya, tapi kalau disini, ah, kita lihat saja.

Sungmin menggeliat, merasa tidurnya targanggu saat sinar matahari menimpa wajahnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka memperlihatkan mata kelincinya. Objek pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Bangun atau kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah." Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun menciumnya? Tadi itu nyata atau tidak?

'astagaa! Aku mulai gila!' batin Sungmin menggalau. Kepala Kyuhyun muncul lagi dipintu,

"Cepat bangun atau kutinggal!" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Sungmin loncat dari tempat tidur dan berlari kekamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai tipis.

Sepanjang perjalanan kesekolah(mereka hanya harus jalan kaki lima belas menit) Sungmin terus merasa risih, pasalnya sejak didepan apartemen tangannya terus digenggam Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak risih kalau diperlakukan seperti itu coba? Ditambah lagi beberapa yeoja memperhatikan mereka sambil cekikikan.

"Kau tidak memakai jam yang noona kasih kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat tangan Sungmin bersih dari perhiasan apapun. Sungmin mengeluarkan jam itu dari saku celananya, bermaksud untuk memakainya. Tapi jamnya sudah keburu direbut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memakaikan jam itu ditangan kanan Sungmin, dia sendiri sudah memakai jamnya sejak diapartemen.

"err, sunbae, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Bukannya melepaskan tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, yang langsung membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Sunbae!" pinta Sungmin lagi,

"Haruskah?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik, membuat Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun,

"EH, tapi gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat." Kata Sungmin sambil berusaha menarik tangannya tapi tidak berhasil, rupanya Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin terlalu erat. Jadilah pagi itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jadi bahan pelototan siswa siswi SMA mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sungmin terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat membuat Siwon yang duduk didepannya menjadi bingung. Seperti sekarang, padahal sudah waktunya istirahat tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pergi dari bangkunya. Sungmin malah M

"Ada apa, min?" tanya Siwon, Sungmin memandang Siwon dengan tatapan hidupku-sudah-berakhir membuat Siwon semakin prihatin pada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang perjodohan dan kepindahanmu. Jujur aku kaget lho, kukira kau tidak akan dijodohkan seperti Bummie atau Taeminnie. Ummamu penuh dengan hal tidak terduga yaa.." ujar Siwon, Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kosong.

Kibum masuk kekelas Sungmin dan langsung duduk disebelah Siwon.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum, Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang tadi dia berikan pada Siwon,

"Apa?" tanya Kibum, Sungmin kini terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Drrrt, hp Sungmin bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk,

From : 08xxxxxxxxx

Pulang sekolah tunggu aku dikelasmu. Nanti aku kesana.

Sungmin mengernyit, siapa ini?

To : 08xxxxxxxx

Nugu?

From : 08xxxxxxx

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya.

'Kyuhyun sunbae tahu darimana nomorku?' batin Sungmin heran.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kibum, Sungmin menggeleng.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah,

Siwon dan Kibum sudah pulang duluan, tadinya mereka berniat mengantarkan Sungmin ke rumah barunya, tapi Sungmin memberi tahu mereka kalau dia harus menunggu 'calon suaminya' dulu, karena itu lah pasangan itu pulang duluan.

Sungmin hampir saja ketiduran saat Kyuhyun mendatanginya.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk. Lagi-lagi tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sudah tahu tidak akan bisa melepaskan genggaman itu hanya pasrah.

"kita mau kemana dulu, sunbae?" tanya Sungmin saat mengetahui dia dan Kyuhyuh tidak berjalan melewati rute yang tadi. Mereka kini berjalan diantara kompleks pertokoan.

"Belanja. Stok makanan sudah habis." Kata Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin memasuki sebuah minimarket. Kyuhyun memberikan daftar barang yang harus dibeli pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau yang pilih barangnya, aku yang bawa." Kata Kyuhyun menjawab kebingungan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dua jam kedepan kegiatan mereka diisi oleh Sungmin yang sibuk memilih barang dan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti Sungmin kemana pun (sambil sesekali mengambil snack untuk cemilan dirumah).

.

"Wah wah, pasangan baru kita ini sudah seperti pasangan suami isteri saja yaa." Seseorang berbicara sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin otomatis menoleh. Sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka empat orang teman Kyuhyun, tiga namja dan satu yeoja, semuanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jahil. Sungmin mengenali mereka, Zhoumi sunbae, Yunho sunbae, Yesung sunbae, dan yeoja satu-satunya disana, Victoria sunbae.

"Wah, jadi ini ya tunangan Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dari kelas XI S* kan?" tanya Yunho, Sungmin tersenyum, entah kenapa rasanya Sungmin jadi gugup didepan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang terus memandanginya ini.

Victoria berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Sungmin semakin gugup. Tanpa sadar Sungmin semakin merapat pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi dia yang menjadi tunanganmu dan membuatmu menolakku?" tanya victoria pada Kyuhyun tetapi matanya masih tetap memperhatikan Sungmin, Sungmin semakin gugup.

"Vic, hentikan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Victoria malas. Victoria menatap Sungmin sinis,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak rela Kyuhyun lebih memilih kamu daripada aku, tapi.." Victoria berjalan semakin mendekat pada Sungmin, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pipi Sungmin,

"KALAU SEIMUT INI, KURELAKAN DEH!" teriaknya girang yang langsung menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Vic, kau mempermalukan kami!" keluh Yunho, Victoria tidak mendengarkan karena masih sibuk mencubiti pipi Sungmin –yang kini memandang Victoria horror.

"Vic, kau menyiksanya." Kata Yesung sambil menarik Victoria agar melepaskan Sungmin, kasihan juga melihat namja manis itu ketakutan karena kelakuan heboh Victoria. Victoria memandang Sungmin masih dengan pandangan berseri-seri,

"Bersyukurlah karena aku ini fujoshi, kalau tidak, sudah habis kau." Kata Victoria. Sungmin semakin merapat pada Kyuhyun saat Victoria mendekat lagi.

"Sudahlah Vic," Yunho menarik Victoria, membuat yeoja cantik itu merengut kesal, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan dirumah Kyuhyun?" usul Yunho seenak perut, Zhoumi dan Victoria langsung protes,

"tidak mau, aku belum mau mati dua kali gara-gara makan racun!" teriak Zhoumi

"Aku tidak mau masuk rumah sakit lagi!" kali ini Victoria yang teriak. Kyuhyun sweatdrop,

'apa makananku seberbahaya itu ya?' batinnya galau. Yesung menggetok kepala Zhoumi dan Victoria keras, dalam hati mengeluhkan teman-temannya yang kelewat lebay,

"Bukan si iblis yang masak, tapi Sungmin. Kudengar dari Wookie, kau jago masak ya?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin mengangguk, namja manis ini baru ingat, Yesung kan pacarnya Wookie, teman Kibum.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Zhoumi dan Victoria sambil menarik teman-temannya ke meja kasir.

.

.

.

.

Jadilah malam itu Yesung dkk makan diapartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang kesal teman-temannya yang seenaknya memutuskan acara ini secara sepihak, sementara Sungmin hanya mengikuti mereka, terlalu canggung bagi Sungmin untuk protes.

Sungmin memasak dibantu –lebih tepatnya diganggu– Victoria sementara para namja yang lain membereskan meja dan mengurus minuman. Makan malam berlangsung lancar dan menyenangkan. Masakan Sungmin benar-benar disukai oleh Kyuhyun dkk(Victoria : Aku membantu lho! Jangan lupa!). Setelah makan, semuanya berbincang santai. Sungmin sendiri hanya mendengarkan para sunbaenya berbincang dan hanya bicara saat ditanya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, waktunya mereka untuk pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu!" pamit Yunho Yesung, dan Zhoumi, lalu melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun. Victoria menatap Sungmin,

"Hati-hati pada Kyuhyun, dia bisa jadi iblis disaat yang tak terduga." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Kyuhyun menggerutu sementara Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Tinggal lah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sekarang harus membereskan bekas perbuatan Yunho dkk. Sungmin mencuci piring sementara Kyuhyun merapikan sampah bekas makan mereka tadi.

"Kau syok ya melihat Vic tadi, maklum saja, dia memang yeoja aneh." Kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum,

"Victoria Sunbae baik, aku menyukainya." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung berhenti memunguti bungkus snack,

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, Sungmin mengangguk,

"Iya, Victoria sunbae baik, cantik lagi." Jawab Sungmin,

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Kyuhyun langsung, membuat Sungmin melepaskan sumpit yang sedang dia cuci karena kaget,

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, kali ini Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin langsung kaget karena Kyuhyun hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai siapapun. Apapun alasannya." Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit,

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran sekaligus bingung. Kyuhyun melangkah semakin mendekat pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin mepet pada bak cuci piring.

"Karena kau milikku, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak boleh melihat orang lain selain aku. Kau itu.." tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, Sungmin diam membatu, antara kaget dan syok, perlahan Kyuhyun membawa wajahnya mendekat, semakin mendekat hingga tinggal beberapa senti,

"Namjachinguku."

Dan CUP! Kedua bibir itu pun bertemu.

.

.

.

'ASTAGAAA! AKU INI MASIH NORMAAAALLL, TAPI KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MELAWAAAAN!' batin Sungmin galau gundah gulana#abaikan.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih pada yang udah membaca dan mereview fic ini ditengah goncangnya fandom kita tercinta(halah!):

**HeezepSparKyuminELF, rika, kim tiwi yekyu, aokumiko,SungRie, Park Hyejin, fadtham, Bellpoid01, rachiva, Eunhee, Kyuminana, cho yoonbun, Ikaluphumin, Lee Kyuna, kyokorae, UtaeLfs13, Kyra, Superol, Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever, Aoi, flufyacha, Echa Sk'elfRyeosomnia, Cho Hyun-ae, MyMinnie, Kim Ryesha malas login, a silent reader, SilentRaiderGyuMin, Yunnielfkpop, phoelfish, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, cyewook, Hana yuki gak log, White Lucifers, chriztchul, Nobita, Ezaza, Sparkyuminnie, and other**

**.**

**.**

Special note :

Karena banyak yang mintanya TBC, maka author bikin lanjutannya, maap kalo gag rame...

.

Makasih yang udah review (bikin author terharu deh!)

.

Bwt yang bru bca, salam kenal juga! ^^

.

Oh iyh, bwt yang nungguin TACTIC! Sma Survive (emang ada yang nungguin?), fic.a masih dalam proses..

.

Oh iyh, bwt yang ngingetin EYD yang msh bolong" sma Typo, makasih dah ngingetin! Entah kenapa fic author selalu tidak lepas dari dua hal itu #authorpundungdipojokkan

.

Ini ceritanya Kyumin, tapi kalo ada yang mau cerita haehyuk atto Sibum, paling di side storynya, itu juga bakal author bikin kalo ada yang request..

Mau?

.

Author bingung, apa harus 'pindah rumah' ya? Tap kayaknya selama masih ada yang publish cerita, author temenin publish deh...

.

Oh iyh, hampir lupa, mian kalo author gak ngbalez pesan kalian, bukan author malies, tapi author baru kebuka sekarang-sekarang ini... mian chingudeul

.

Kalau-kalau author hiatus di ff dan masih ada yang mau baca, bisa liat di blog author,

Shiraidensanji_in_here . kalau baca, sebusa mungkin kasih komen yaa, gapapa deh absen nama doank juga...

Atau bisa liat di livejournal shiraiden_s

.

Buat yang pengen tau ada masalah apa di fandom ini, gini, fic di fandom ini katanya ngelanggar guideliness no 4, jadi harus pindah rumah kalo masih mau nulis fic kpop ato dihapus fic.a. tapi author sendiri masih belum bisa ngelakuin dua hal itu T.T

.

Ada yang tau gag author siapa ajja yang masih bertahan?

.

Apa author harus hiatus?

.

Review yaaa! ()


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Normal?

Genre : Family, romance(dikit)

Rating : T

Warning : typo, abal, boyslove a.k.a shounen ai, dan banyak kekurangan lainya, abnormal

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing, tapi Sungmin milik Kyuhyun XD

Summary :

Sungmin selama ini berada ditengah-tengah keluarganya yang abnorman, bukan dalam konteks negatif. Apa yang disampaikan Henry sampai membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun shock?

.

.

Anggap Sungmin gak punya otot dan gak manly

Dan Kyuhyun lebih tua satu taun dari Sungmin

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sinar matahari masuk ke sebuah kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, membuat sesosok namja manis menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu mengeluh pelan, lalu menggulung dirinya dalam selimut hangat.

Sesosok namja tinggi berkulit pucat masuk kekamar ddengan hanya mengenakan handuk. Namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun, tersenyum melihat tingkah imut 'namjachingu'nya yang sedang tidur. Tiba-tiba seringai jahil mampir diwajah tampannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih terlelap itu. Lalu Kyuhyun merebahkan badannya yang masih tanpa pakaian (masih hanya pakai handuk) disamping Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin lembut.

"Bangun Sungmin, sudah pagi." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Seringainya semakin lebar saat sang bunny boy tidak juga bangun dari tidurnya (iyalah ga bangun, orang Kyu oppa bilangnya pelan banget gitu!). dipeluknya sang bunny boy semakin erat.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau ini sleeping beauty." Gumam Kyuhyun, " bukankah Sleeping beauty baru akan bangun setelah dicium sang pangeran?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Daaannn...

.

.

Sungmin pov

Ugh, aku masih mengantuk! Tapi rasanya dari tadi tidurku tidak nyenyak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mencoba menarikku dari alam mimpi. Dan, apa ini? kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang memelukku? Sesuatu? Atau seseorang? Rasanya dingin. Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dan pelukan itu semakin erat.

Apa ini? tiba-tiba rasanya ada benda dingin yang menempel dibibirku? Rasanya sama dinginnya dengan benda yang memelukku. Cukup! Aku bangun! Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi!

End Sungmin pov

Sungmin menngerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan matanya dengancahaya terang dari jendela. Dia masih sangat mengantuk saat pertama kali membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata yang sedang terpejam yang rasanya tidak asing.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris crimson yang memukau. Mata yang berkilat jahil.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Sungmin sejadi-jadinya saat menyadari apa yang menimpanya. Dengan panik Sungmin mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

BLUSH! wajah Sungmin merona heboh melihat dada bidang (sejak kapan?#ditabok sparkyu) Kyuhyun yang tidak dilapisi sehelai kain pun.

"Morning!" sapa Kyuhyun seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin segera menajuh dari Kyuhyun begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain handuk.

"Ke –kenapa sunbae a –ad –"

"Ada disini?" sambar Kyuhyun saat Sungmin berbicara terbata-bata. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk kaku. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan,

"Memang kau pikir ini kamar siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sungmin langsung memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Benar juga, kamar ini bukan kamarnya –yang disini– karena kamarnya tidak penuh dengan buku dan kaset game, dinding kamarnya juga warnanya bukan biru donker, tapi biru langit yang menyejukkan.

"Ini kamarku, chagiya~" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan kelemari dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"Cepat mandi. Kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. Lalu dengan gontai namja manis itu berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan 'kekasih'nya.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat.  
>"Hyung, Sungmin hyung kenapa lagi?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Sungmin yang –lagi-lagi– hampir tertidur dengan wajah ditekuk. Siwon hanya menggeleng, lalu kembali pada buku dihadapannya. Kibum tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan keadaan Sungmin, segera diapun ikut larut pada snack makan siangnya(dasar adik tidak peka!#dicekek Kibum).<p>

BRUKK!

Siwon dan Kibum menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan wajah ngeri. Siapa yang tidak ngeri coba, kalau melihat seorang namja imut terjatuh kelantai dengan posisi kepala duluan. Mana suaranya keras lagi.

"Aduuuh kepalaku~"

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon, Kibum langsung membantu Sungmin duduk kembali dikursi.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Sakit tahu!" sembur Sungmin, Siwon melongo pongo. Kibum hanya bisa menenangkan tunangannya dengan mengelus pundak Siwon lembut. Kibum beralih lagi ke Sungmin,

"Oh iya, hyung, hari ini aku, Siwon hyung, dan Mochi akan bermaik kerumah barumu. Apa aku sudah bilang?" tanya Kibum. Sungmin menggeleng,

"Tapi aku belum bilang pada Kyuhyun sunbae, bagaimana pun kan yang punya apartemen itu dia." Kata Sungmin.

"Kalau mau main, main saja." Ujar suara dibelakang mereka. Sontak Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin langsung berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Ah, annyeong hasseyo Sunbae." Sapa Siwon formal lalu membungkuk, Sungmin dan Kibum ikut membungkuk.

"Hai Minnie !" sapa Victoria. Yesung, Zhoumi, dan Yunho tersenyum pada mereka. Victoria berjalan mendekati mereka, lalu menatap Kibum intens membuat yang ditatap sedikit merasa risih,

"Wah, Minnie, siapa ini?" tanya Victoria

"Ah, dia Kim Kibum, adikku, noona." Jawab Sungmin. Seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan menimpa adiknya yang paling kalem itu, Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tabahkan–dirimu–nak.

"AIGOO! IMUTNYAAA!" kumat lagi penyakit Victoria yang satu itu. Siwon menatap ngeri pada Kibum yang terdiam shock dipelukan Victoria. Bukannya Siwon cemburu atau apa, dia malah merasa kasihan pada kibum yang sekarang pipinya dicubit oleh Victoria. Sungmin hanya nyengir geje kearah Kibum dan Siwon.

"Sudahlah Vic, kau ini kebiasaan." Kata Yunho sambil menyeret Victoria menjauh dari Kibum. Sementara sang korban aka Kibum beringsut mendekati tunangannya dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tegap kekasihnya, membuat Yunho, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung sweatdrop sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Adikmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin,

"hehe.. tidak apa-apa kok, dia hanya agak fobia dengan pelukan dari lawan jenis" kata Sungmin sambil ketawa garing dan yang lainnya semakin sweatdrop.

"bagaimana kalau dipeluk oleh orang tuanya?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran. Sungmin tersenyum,

"Kebetulan orang tuaku laki-laki semua, jadi tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Kata Sungmin riang seakan dengan begitu semua masalah beres.

"Ooh. " kata Zhoumi, Yunho, dan Yesung berbarengan kalem. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati mereka,

'MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Kyuhyun senyam senyum melihat teman-temannya shock.

.

.

.

.

Digerbang sekolah.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berjalan mendekati Sungmin, Siwon, dan Kibum yang berkumpul disebelah mobil Siwon.

"Kami duluan ya!" seru Zhoumi pada mereka.

"Sunbae tidak mau bareng kami saja?" tanya Siwon.

"Memang boleh?" tanya Yesung, Siwon dan Sungmin tersenyum manis bersamaan. Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Yesung, Victoria, dan Yunho langsung silau dengan senyuman mereka berdua (lebeh!).

"Tentu saja boleh. Hanya kami sedang menunggu seorang lagi." Kata Siwon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk ikut mobilnya Siwon. Kibum langsung pindah ketempat yang paling jauh dari Victoria, kesebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun dkk –minus Vic– langsunng sweatdrop seketika.

"Memang siapa yang kalian tunggu?" tanya Yunho pada Siwon yang ada disebelahnya. Siwon menoleh,

"Adiknya Min dan Bummie, Henry. Dia masih SMP, tapi katanya akan menyusul kemari." Jawab Siwon.

"Yang kalian sebut mochi itu ya?" tanya Zhoumi, Sungmin dan Kibum mengangguk.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"HYUUUUUUNGGG! MIANNNNN!" terian seorang anak SMP yang berlari kearah mereka dan langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke Sungmin, membuat Sungmin hampir terjengkang kalau saja tidak ditahan Kyuhyun.

"Ugh, mochi! Sakit tau!" keluh Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala adiknya itu. Henry melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sungmin.

"Mian lama, tadi bisnya lama, jadinya aku juga lama nunggunya, jadinya lama sampai sininya!" kata Henry sambil memasang raut minta maaf. Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Henry,

"Iya, tidak apa-apa mochi. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman hyung." Kata Sungmin lembut. Henry baru menyadari kalau banyak wajah baru yang belum dikenalnya.

"Anyeonghasseyo, Kim Henry imnida. " kata Henry imut, membuat Victoria –lagi-lagi– memekik dan akan memeluknya kalau saja tidak ditahan duo Y –Yunho dan Yesung– mati-matian. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada satu orang yang terpesona dengan keimutan Henry sampai lupa berkedip.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Henry pada orang itu, orang itu mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa. kenalkan, aku Zhoumi. Kau bisa memanggilku Zhoumi gege.' Kata Zhoumi.

"Kalau Mimi ge boleh?" tanya Henry imut, Zhoumi tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Sungmin dan Kibum saling pandang, Kibum seperti mengerti apa yang Sungmin pikirkan,

'Jaga mochi dari Zhoumi sunbae.'

"hai Henry, aku Yunho, dan ini Yesung dan Victoria" kata Yunho sambil menarik Victoria sekuat tenaga.

'perempuan memang menakutkan' batin Yuho dan Yesung nelangsa.

"Hai hyung, noona. Kenapa dengan noona?" tanya Henry sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Zhoumi semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sekaligus membuat Sungmin dan Kibum yakin dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu kenapa. Ayo." Kata Kyuhyun menggiring Henry masuk kemobil salah satu calon kakak iparnya. Yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen milik Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya masuk duluan lalu disusul Sungmin dan adik-adiknya.

"bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka semua(benar-benar calon istri yang baik!).

"Rapi." Kata Kibum singkat

"Waaah, nyamannya!" kata Henry semangat

"..." Siwon hanya tersenyum sopan.

Teman-teman Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Sungmin datang sembari membawa nampan berisi minuman dan membagikannya kesemua.

"Apa Kyuhyun hyung dan Sungmin hyung akan tetap tinggal disini setelah menikah nanti?" tanya Henry polos.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersedak bersamaan sementara yang lainnya memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaget, terutama teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu mochi?" tanya Kibum setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Aku mendengar rencana Umma dan appadeul kemarin. " kata Henry, semuanya menjadi hening dan serius mendengarkan perkataan sang maknae.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Henry meminum minumannya dulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kata Jjong appa, Onew appa dan Cho ahjussi sudah merencanakan waktu pernikahan Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung."

"Kapan ?" tanya –teriak– Sungmin dan Victoria-?-

" sehari setelah hari kelulusan Kyuhyun hyung." Kata Henry tenang.

"MWOOOOOOO?" teriak Sungmin Shock. Kyuhyun ikut membatu. Kibum dan Siwon menatap Sungmin prihatin. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang berusaha disadarkan oleh Zhoumi dan Yunho.

"Lalu orang tuamu bilang apa lagi?" Tanya Victoria mencoba mengorek keterangan lebih banyak dari bocah imut dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang umma katakan, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti." Kata Henry. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada Henry, perasaan Sungmin semakin tidak enak.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung

"Katanya karena Cho ahjuma ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu, umma ingin Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung nabungnya dari sekarang. Karena itu Sungmin hyung disuruh tinggal sama Kyuhyun hyung. Katanya supaya ada kecelakaan. Emang apa maksudnya?" tanya Henry. Yang lainnya juga tercenung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Henry sampaikan. Tiba-tiba Kibum terbatuk kecil dan mukanya menjadi merah.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Henry.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" kata Victoria tiba-tiba. Semua mengalihkan pandangan kearah Victoria

" maksudnya adalah karena Ummanya Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat punya bayi, jadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disuruh 'bikin'nya dari sekarang. Terus kecelakaan itu maksudnya, Kyuhyun sama Sungmin ngelakuin 'itu'!" Kata Victoria semangat.

"itu juga yang aku pikirkan." Kata Kibum

Sekarang bukan hanya wajah Kibum yang memerah, tapi juga wajah semua orang disana –kecuali Henry– ikut memerah, terutama Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang masih suka wanita ber'this and that' dengan sunbaenya yang notabenenya adalah seorang pria, walaupun Sungmin tahu cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun sunbae akan jadi suaminya. Sungmin semakin tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada dibawah, karena senarsis apapun Sungmin menganggap dirinya manly, dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun sunbae jauuuuuuuuuh lebih manly dari dirinya.

Kali ini saja Sungmin berharap kalau dia tidak dilahirkan ditengah-tengah keluarga dengan tingkat keabnormalan hampir 100%.

TBC

.

.

Author (ga bertanggungjawab ini) pengen minta maaf karena udah menghilang dari peredaran, alias hiatus gak resmi. MIANHAMNIDA chingudeul!u.u #

Author keasyikan jadi maba sampe lupa kalau author masih ada utang sama readers semua.

SUMPAH! Bukan maksud author kaya gitu, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksa author untuk hiatus sementara(readers: alaah alesan ajja lu thor!)

Sekali lagi author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Y.Y

.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih sama temen-temen yang masih mau baca fic ini, bahkan sampe ngePM nagih fic ini

Maaf yaa kalo dah ngecewain kalian semua

Mian kalau author menghilang dari peredaran dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab

#bungkukbungkukdidepanreaders

.

.

Thanks to :

Risa-chan-amarfi, kyuunnie, han dong bin, pyuhyun, cassie uchiha Silver Tampi, Park Hyejin, HeezepSparkyuminELF, mozilla aquilla, sparkyuminnie, chiechan137, Yenni gaemgyu, YuyaLoveSungmin, aokikumiko, Unykyuminmin, Utaelfs13, BumBumJin, Ezaza, Nic'TripleKissCassiElfShawol, Park Minnie, Cho yoonbum, Nadhia Kim, MyMinnie, elf, Eunhee, flufyacha, Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, genki Zen, SungRie, Cho hyun-ae, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Aoi, Pity MbumKtymin Elf4ever, Maeve zahra, M3FISHY, emyELF, zia, sena, nobita,Superol, Irma230693, Lee Kyuna, kyokyorae

Dan para readers yang lain

.

Maaf kalau fic ini mengecewakan (lagi)

.

.

.

Review plissss!

(hujatan, flame, hinaan, atau absen nama doang juga saya terima dengan lapang dada)


End file.
